


Midnight swim (One Shot)

by CherryLarryx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Harry kind of annoys Louis sometimes, Harry wants to skinny dip, M/M, They’re back from hiatus, harry loves Louis, honeymoon in jamaica, louis likes pina coladas, louis loves harry, not really mentioned a lot, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryLarryx/pseuds/CherryLarryx
Summary: “Remember when I said I support you in all your decisions? I’m excluding this one, this is a terrible idea.”Or where Harry decides he’s going to go skinny-dipping at their hotel in Jamaica and Louis is less than pleased with the idea.





	Midnight swim (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the quote (as my prompt.)
> 
> Dedicated to one of my great twitter friends. 
> 
>    
> As always, leave comments if you wish.
> 
> Enjoy :)

__Fresh out of their wedding and a long plane ride from London to Jamaica, Harry is excited to spend a week with just Louis. The boys had just finished the European part of their tour for 'Made in the AM', happy to be back together after taking a longer-then-anticipated 5-year hiatus.

Everyone was in attendance at their wedding, including all of their family, friends, Liam, and Niall. The group are looking forward to getting back on the road, but want Harry and Louis to spend their time with each other first. They had finally married after being engaged for many years.

Harry is thinking about that day now, reminiscing about that night in 2013 when Louis proposed to him in their bedroom. It was short and sweet, just like he wanted. Pulling up to the hotel, the boys jump out the car, linking their hands together as they unload their baggage. Suitcases by their side, they head inside to the check-in desk.

Louis is hoping for a drink on the beach tomorrow; a sweet glass of a Pinã Colada with one of those mini umbrellas. He and Harry together plan to go down after breakfast and after the morning rush of swimmers is gone. The last thing either of them want is for a lot of people to notice them.

They check into the paradise resort at around midnight, understandably exhausted from the ten hour flight as they head to their room straight away. Louis is tired but bundled with energy inside; he has been picturing their wedding night together for months.

sure they’ve had sex plenty of times, but Louis wants it to be romantic-it is their wedding night, after all. Graciously, with a tip from Louis, the staff has spread red rose petals across their king duvet, and a bottle of french champagne sits cooling in a tub of ice.

Louis lets the door shut behind them as they enter the room, the click audible in the spacious honeymoon suite. They remove their shoes, Harry toeing his socks off as he heads to the bed. He sits on the edge, long curls mussed from his nap on the plane and small bags under his eyes as he smiles at his husband. Louis thinks he looks absolutely beautiful, especially with the black band eccentuating his ring finger.

He walks over, carding his hands through Harry's curls and smiling when the boy lets out a small hum. It is their night, to do whatever they want. Louis doesn't want to rush anything; he doesn't want to think about the fans, or their tour that would resume right after their stay.

he wants to look into Harry's green eyes as they make love and watch his face as the moonlight lights up his features. He wants to spend the whole week wrapped up in his lovers arms, under the hot sun. Interrupting Louis’ thoughts, Harry grabs his shirt, plush lips meeting Louis in a passionate kiss.

He moans into Harry’s mouth, letting him sneak his tongue in to touch Louis’. They fight for dominance, Harry pulling back for air just as Louis begins to pull his shirt off. Harry wastes no time, attaching his lips to Louis neck to leave a small (but noticeable) mark.

“Harry! Now people will stare!” Louis sighs out, throwing his tee to the floor. Harry giggles along his neck, nipping at his ear before trailing down to his collar bones. “I’m your husband, Lou. No one will care.”

Louis almost dies at Harry saying that, gasping as he finds his sensitive spot, right under his jaw. He can’t take it anymore; he wants Harry to make love to him now, with the moon shining on them through a slit in the curtains. He pushes Harry off him, standing to his feet to remove his pants.

With an obvious bulge in his underwear, Harry stands as well, running his hands over Louis back as they kiss. Louis works at Harry’s fly, pulling his pants down so he can step out of them. Harry removes his hands from Louis’ back, reaching behind him to tug his sweater over his head and reattaching their lips once it’s off.

Louis wastes no time, pulling away from Harry to climb onto the bed, laying down on the lavish pillows. He watches his lover, feeling the rose petals as they tickle his legs. The bed is soft, so soft that Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever want to get out of it. Harry stands at the side of the bed, lips kiss-swollen and red, pupils so dialated louis can’t see the green anymore.

He keeps his eye on Louis as he reaches into the bag on the floor, pulling out the things they would need. Throwing them onto the bed, Harry climbs on as well to insert himself between Louis’ legs.

They look at each other, Louis’ hand coming up to cup Harry’s cheek. He smiles at Louis, turning to kiss his palm. “I love you, husband.” Harry says, whispering. Louis smirks. “I love you too, husband.” He says, pulling Harry down for a sweet but fast kiss.

The room feels warm, even with the fan spinning lazily above them. Louis can feel the comforter sticking to his back, sweat between his and Harry’s chests as they rub against each other.

They Gasp into each other’s mouths, Louis reaching for the waistband of Harry’s boxers. He’s about to pull them down,finger tips grazing Harry’s soft skin just as the fire alarm goes off in the building.

Louis’ hand jumps on Harry’s waist, fingers dancing over the skin as he loudly groans into Harrys mouth. Harry huffs out a laugh in reply as he drops down by Louis side, both looking at each other as they try to catch their breath.

The shriek of the alarm goes off again, Louis wincing as he sits up to grab his and Harry’s clothes. They look at each other, hunger still in their eyes as they throw their shirts over their heads and pull their pants on. Of course, at the most random time in the night, there was a fire.

Louis thought it was offely coincidental, like someone downstairs knew what they were doing and wanted to ruin their honeymoon night. Harry gives Louis a weird look as he huffs out a laugh, walking to the door to slip his shoes on. Harry follows suit, slipping his boots on as he grabs the keycard and leaves their room.

He catches a glimpse of their bed before the door closes, a small bottle of gel and a tiny packet lay next to each other near one of the pillows, rose petals everywhere. The blankets are ruffled and pillows strewn, but Harry doesn’t want to be anywhere else at the moment. Certainly not outside; He would’ve preferred waiting until a reasonable hour for exploring the beach.

The halls are empty, a faint red glow emmited from the alarm located at the end of the hall. Louis stands against the wall, skin awash in red as he watches Harry lock the door, pocketing the keycard. His hand comes to Harry’s as he walks to him, hand almost dwarfed as they link fingers. Their shoes are the only sound in the hallway as they head to the staircase, cold air enveloping them as they head down to the courtyard.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they get down to the courtyard, a small crowd of hotel guests stand around, most in Pajamas with bags under their eyes. Harry thanks the dark of the night for Him and Louis being mostly hidden; now was not the time for autographs.

The smell of salt is strong in the air, and Harry can see the beach to the left of him, umbrellas eccentuated in the light of the moon. Louis hair is rustling slightly, sea air whipping around his face. Harry can’t help but brush his fringe out of his eyes, finger tracing Louis’ jaw when a man comes from the lobby entrance.

“Sorry for the disturbance, everyone. There was only a small fire in the kitchen, which has been put out. You can all head back to your rooms. Have a lovely night,” the man says, turning back to the lobby as people begin to file after him, mumbling words of annoyance under their breath.

Louis begins to walk with them when Harry catches his wrist in his hand, spinning him so their chest to chest. Louis grunts, trying to pull away. “What are you doing, Harry? Can we do this in the room?” He asks him, trying to pull them in the direction of the hotel.

Harry only holds on tighter, Louis frowning as he pulls him back. they look each other in the eyes, the crashing of the ocean waves the only sound where everyone else is gone. “Let’s go down to the beach,” Harry says, letting Louis wrist go. He doesn’t hesitate; following after his husband who is now heading down to the sand.

The smell of salt is stronger down here, the ocean getting closer as Harry makes his way through the umbrellas. He can feel Louis behind him, trying to keep up with Harry’s long legs. The beach cabana sits to the left of him, a dark mass in the light night. Harry wonders if they’ll go there tomorrow.

To the right of him, a few beach chairs sit in the sand, white paint gleaming under the moon. Harry walks to them, perching on the edge of one as he toes his shoes off, greatful for not putting his socks back on. The sand is slightly warm under his feet, coarse as it sneaks between his toes.

Louis sits in the chair next to Harry, watching the water as he places his hand on Harry’s thigh. Neither of them say anything, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere and the faint smell of sunscreen. The palm trees sway in the wind, and Harry’s tee ruffles slightly.

“Can we go swimming?” Harry’s asks Louis, turning to face his husband. The boy looks at him wide-eyed, eyebrows furrowing. “Why would you want to go swimming now, Haz? don’t you want to go back to the hotel and finish what we started?” Louis asks, moving his hand closer to Harry’s inner thigh.

Harry giggles quietly, placing his hand over Louis’ own before standing to his feet. He keeps his eyes on the boy in the chair, pulling his shirt over his head as he ruffles his curls. Louis watches Harry as he goes for the button of his pants, hands resting on the waistband. Wasting no more time, he stands quickly to swat Harry’s hands away, unbuttoning his pants himself.

Harry is silent as he drags them down, stepping out of them and kicking them into a pile with his shirt and shoes. Their lips meet as he pulls Louis’ tee up, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head and throw it in the pile. His pants joining soon after, Louis goes to grab Harry’s hand before he shakes his head.

He looks at him confused before his mouth goes slack at the sight of Harry beginning to pull his boxers down. “Remember when I said I support you in all your decisions? I’m excluding this one, this is a terrible idea. This is a public beach, Harry!” Louis says, looking around Nervously. “No ones here, Lou. It’s okay.” Harry says, pulling them down all the way.

Louis goes to protest but he can’t form the words, instead finding himself staring at Harry’s dick as it sits against his stomach. He doesn’t seem to be able to move, standing rigid as Harry pulls his boxers down too. It’s when they hit his ankles that he is able to kick them away.

They stand together, facing each other as the breeze tickles their now exposed manhood. The moonlight streams across Louis shoulder, and Harry leans forward, biting softly at the skin. Louis gasps,head falling to give him more access.

Instead of more kisses, Louis is left with the feeling of the air drying the wet bite on his shoulder, Harry gone. He groans in frustration, looking up to see Harry walking to the water with his arse bare to the world. Rolling his eyes, Louis walks quickly to catch up with his husband.

“That’s not very nice, you know.” He says, grabbing his hand and swinging theirs together. Harry grins at him, curls wild and angelic in the light. “What’s not very nice?” He asks, feet stepping into the water. Louis stays silent, focusing instead on the feeling of the waves running over his ankles.

The water gets deeper as they head in, the warmth enveloping their bodies as they begin to float. The sand under their toes is cool to the touch, coarser then the beaches. Louis floats over to Harry, swinging his arms around his neck as he wraps his legs around his waist.

He can hear Harry suck in a breath when their dicks touch, head falling onto Louis shoulder. “Lou..here is not where we should do this.” He says, rutting his hips into Louis anyway. Louis holds in a moan as he moves with Harry. “It’s ok, Harry. No ones here,” He says, whispering the last part in his ear before nipping on the lobe. Public beach be damned.

Louis can feel the water swirl as Harry moves his hands to Louis’ ass, squeezing lightly and pulling him impossibly closer. Their lips meet in a bruising kiss, Louis moving his hands to Harry’s hair as he enters his mouth with his tongue. Their tongues meet together, gasps entering each other’s mouths.

Louis can feel Harry’s hand sliding down, fingers splayed towards his entrance. He waits for the intrusion, but it never comes. Stepping back, Harry tries to sit himself on the sand before he rips his lips from Louis, eyebrows furrowed as he yelps in pain.

Louis opens his eyes in surprise, releasing Harry from his hold to watch him tear up. “Harry, baby! What happened?” Louis asks him, reaching out to cup his cheek. Harry shrinks back, shaking his head. “I-I-I-“ he stutters out. “What is it, Haz?” Louis asks, worry lacing his voice.

Harry coughs out a sob, following it with a giggle. Wait-a giggle? “Why are you laughing?” Louis asks him, incredulously. “I-I think I stabbed myself on something.” Harry says, giggling. Louis shakes his head in disbelief. He is one weird boy.

“You need to get help then, Harry.” He says, pulling on his arm. Harry nods, standing to his feet and turning to the beach. His rear gets washed in moonlight and-oh my god. Sticking out of the middle of Harry’s left arse cheek is a seashell.

Louis can’t help but laugh, watching the shell protrude. It was so like Harry to do something like that. Harry looks back at him over his shoulder, looking upset as he walks up the sand to their clothes. Louis sighs, rushing after him to help him get dressed. Harry’s pulling his shirt on over his head when Louis walks up to him, placing a hand on his waist.

“Harry-“ Louis begins before Harry cuts him off. “No, Lou. Don’t try to apologize or ask me if I’m ok. I’m fine; I’ll survive. The only thing I’m mad about is that I didn’t get to make love to you.” He whispers the last part, grabbing a conveniently placed towel off a chair to wrap around his waist. There is no way he’s putting his skinny jeans on over that shell.

“I know what you mean. Seems like the worlds against us,” Louis says, smiling at Harry as he throws his clothes back on. The boy smiles back, grabbing his pants before leading Louis towards the hotels small infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, the small shell sits in Harry’s palm, the reminder a small pain in his arse cheek. Louis stands at the door, speaking in a quiet voice with the nurse about taking care of the wound. It wasn’t as bad as Harry thought initially, it was actually barely inside. It still is painful by any means, but all Harry wants to do is go to their room.

Louis must understand Harry’s wishes, as he finishes his conversation with the nurse and heads to Harry with a small smile. “Come on, Haz. We can go to our room now, love.” He says, gripping onto Harry’s hand to pull him to his feet. They walk past the nurse who gives them a small smile, turning into the hallway to head to the elevators.

Walking in once the doors have opened, the boys look at each other before bursting out laughing. “Can you believe we’ve been here for no more then two hours and I already hurt myself?” Harry asks, lightly patting his wound. Louis nods rapidly, pulling him into a hug. “I can believe it. You’re the definition of clutzy, Haz.”

The boys enjoy the embrace until the doors open, the hallway to their room quiet at this time in the night. They walk out hand in hand, Harry pulling the keycard out of his pocket to open their door. The bed sits in the same state, their previous activities still evident on the ruffled blankets.

They look at Each other, seeming to understand what they want to do. Louis heads into the bathroom to brush his teeth, while Harry cleans the bed up and puts the supplies in the bedside table. Joining Louis in the bathroom, the boys finish their business together before heading back to the bedroom.

It may not be the wedding night Louis had in mind, but now they had a great story to tell on the tour. Besides, there was always tomorrow to finish what they started, after Louis had some Pinã coladas on the beach with Harry. Hopefully this time, they wouldn’t be interrupted.

Laying down next to his husband, Louis cups Harry’s cheek in his hand, kissing it afterwards. The boy yawns in return, cuddling into Louis side. Pulling the blankets up around them, Louis turns the table lamp off to cover the room in darkness. Giggling quietly to himself, he cuddles into Harry, falling asleep to the smell of the ocean in his curls.


End file.
